Bowsette Finally Wins (Lemon)
by SniperJoe88
Summary: Lemonfic. Smutfic. Mario/Bowsette. Not Yaoi. It's Bowsette. Bowser receives a new power-up - The Super Crown! What? Bowser became a sexy naked Princess Peach-like monster-girl? What? Now she's fighting Mario on the bridge, and she's winning! She has Mario pinned! She has Mario's pants off! She - wait.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Lemon warning. Graphic Sex scenes and mature themes ahead. Naked ladies and all sorts of stuff.

And.

Bowsette! Bowsette! Bowsette!

BOWSETTE! BOWSETTE! BOWSETTE!

BOWSETTE! BOWSETTE! BOWSETTE! BOWSETTE! BOWSETTE! BOWSETTE!

BOWSETTE! BOWSETTE! BOWSETTE! BOWSETTE! BOWSETTE! BOWSETTE!

* * *

Chapter 1 - King(?) of the Koopas

I'm on my throne.

Koopas everywhere. Goombas everywhere.

Brooding.

Why can't I have nice things? Why can't I win?

Every time I kidnap the princess I get beat.

The first time I got the idea, it was going good.

I was totally surprised to see this chubby mustache guy stomping on all my troops.

My troops were even more surprised.

But not as surprised as me, when he got that axe and dropped me into the lava.

Being the great King Koopa, I breathe fire, but lava is a bit too hot for me.

Bah!

A small mistake!

Next time, I got more castles.

Decoy castles.

I'm such a genius!

He'll never figure out which castle I'm in!

I even came up with the idea: let's put every castle with a copy of me. Kamek came up with the spell to let little goombas and koopas to impersonate me. They can even breathe fire.

Man! There was so much fighting over that job!

Everyone wants to be me!

Except **him.** Mario doesn't want to be me.

Mario keeps beating me.

No matter how many castles I put up, he tears them down. He didn't even get tired. He didn't even get depressed to always be fooled.

He was more steady than a bullet bill. He tore down everything and ended up before me.

And again with the axe. Again with the lava.

Everything I do, he's in my way. Everything I build, he destroys.

It's not fair.

I'm a monster. I want to kidnap a princess. I want to get away with it.

I want to do evil things.

Of course, a hero has to come after me. But why is he so strong?

Can I trade heroes with someone? This guy is too incredible. Even if I kidnap the princess to the other side of the galaxy he chases me down. He threw asteroids at me. Who does that?

These thoughts are not like me.

I'm usually full of confidence. Because I'm so cool.

Nothing is ever my fault, really. Someone else is always screwing up my plans.

But this time, I don't know.

I thought it would be different. Or something.

I was gonna get married. That'll teach him. He can't rescue her if we're married.

It's freaking genius. I'm so freaking smart it's scary.

I even hired wedding planners.

Bah! Those fools aren't worth the coins! What a load of chumps!

But Mario came by again. Beat me again.

This time. I don't know. I feel like he was madder than usual.

A real bee in his briches.

I was real happy when I saw that. I was happy I was getting under his skin.

Yeah, you little shrimp! That's how I feel when I'm hauling my ass back to safety after you beat me!

I feel angry! I feel defeated!

But then after.

Peach… didn't marry us.

Didn't marry me. Didn't marry Mario.

It's Marrymore Church all over again.

I don't know.

It's like, Peach defeats both of us.

Like we're the same, kind of.

I never really thought about Mario like that before.

I'm sitting on my throne, staring at my broken shell.

That's the other thing. He broke my freaking shell.

Seriously, how? I'm a Koopa too. My shell is my pride.

My bomes may break but my shell will live forever.

What the frick is in those boots? He broke my shell!

I'm sitting here, staring at it, remembering him.

And still. I keep losing.

I wanna win. I wanna beat him.

I want everyone in the world to know that I beat Mario. Even out in space they'll know that Bowser finally did it. Finally stomped that stupid plumber. The Luma will spread the news through the galaxy!

"My lord." Kamek said, slowly hovering over to me.

Kamek is an old crone.

He comes up with some good ideas sometimes.

Well, no, all the good ideas are mine.

But Kamek helps inspire me a little - just a little - now and then.

"My lord!" He said, landing and getting off of his broom. He bowed low before me, his king. "It is prepared!"

"Hm? What's this?" I asked, gingerly picking up the silly crown thing in between my giant claws.

It's a tiny little thing compared to my big scaly body.

"It is the powerful new weapon you ordered, My Lord?"

Huh? Did I?

Uh… yeah!

"Y-Yeah!" I said. "Yeah, that thing! Er… what was it again? I mean, I know, but remind everyone else."

"This is called a **Super** Crown, My King." Kamek said reverently. "It is experimental, and **Super** potent!"

Hm. I get the feeling like those words are being exagerated.

"Super?" I asked.

"Yes, my King!" Kamek shouted with glee. "You in your wisdom, ordered me to make you as fast as the **Super** Mario!"

That's right.

I did say something like that when I was complaining.

Why does he get to be called the **Super** Mario Brothers? Aren't I **Super**?

W-Wow. Wow!

Holy!

"So. So this tiny little thing is going to make me **Super**?" I asked, excited.

Wow hold on.

"Lord, we investigated the source of the Mario's **Super** abilities!" Kamek reported. "The Shy Guy squadrons #1 up to #8 all died, and squadron #9 came back half stomped, but we did it! The Toads were researching a new **Super** Crown Powerup that would give anyone the ability to jump like Mario!"

Holy!

"We Magikoopas have been working tirelessly!" Kamek continued. "Why, some even turned into Dry Bones! But we managed to modify the crown! It will transform you into a grand new form once it's completed! Your you will become fast and nimble like the Mario, but your power will be unchanged! "

Awesome! Too awesome!

Fire is coming out of my mouth, I'm so excited.

Hey!

I don't even have a crown, you know? I never thought of it. But I'm a king. I should have a crown.

Wow it's like it was destiny!

I'm such a genius for coming up with this idea!

Ahahahahaha!

I put it on right away.

"Wait! Wait, no, your highness! It's not complete! It's not finished!" Kamek shouted.

…Huh?

Uh…

"Huh?"

I heard. I heard someone ask what's going on.

It's like Peach's voice, but deeper.

"Who is that?! Did we kidnap Peach again and no one told me? I have to get my shell waxed you morons!"

What?

"Hey! Don't say that. I said that! I said hey!"

"My Lord! My King! Peace!" Kamek pleaded. "Your power is unchanged! Your stomping is going to collapse the castle! It's your voice, my King! Look at yourself!"

"Huh?" I asked. I looked down.

Big fleshy mounds stood in my way. I couldn't even see my belly.

"Huh?" I asked again. I took one hand - my hands had become so smooth and womanly - and I slapped the big round meat on my chest.

They jiggled together, and bounced, and it stung!

For a moment I was mesmerized by those milky white orbs jiggling around.

It's me. It's really me.

What happened to me?

"Hey!" I shouted. "Kamek, what's going on!"

"My King! I did say the **Super** Crown was untested!" Kamek pleaded. He conjured up a body length mirror with a wave of his wand.

Hey… these are… boobs… right?

Right?!

I put my arms under my chest and I hefted the lilly white breasts I now had. I could even see the dark pink nipples, fat and proudly sticking out.

What is going on?

I can't believe it! I can't believe it!

Kamek! That traitor!

His stupid power… it… it…

It turned me into…

"I look lame!" I protested, stomping my feet. "I look weak! I look like peach! How will this beat Mario?! I wanted to kidnap a princess, not become one! I want to crush Mario, not be rescued by him!"

I'm still naked of course. I'm always naked. Don't got nothing to hide. I'm a proud Koopa King and clothes are for suckers.

So I can see the new feminine body totally.

I really do look like peach. But I look a little bigger. I look a little stronger. My eyes are a bit more wild, and my eyes are still slit like a proud reptile King. My hair, that same shiny blonde color, is shaggy and long. I still have my proud horns sticking out the side of my head. I still have my big Koopa tail standing stiff behind me.

But My hips are broad. My waist is thin. My body is tight and toned, I admit, but there's so little definition to my muscle! What is going on?

I used to be this hulking giant monster with scales that could protect me and claws that could tear down a castle wall.

"I don't even have scales!" I protested. "How am I gonna live if he dumps me into Lava this time? You think it's easy Kamek?!" I asked. "To go swimming in Lava! Freaking burns!"

"My King! My King! Stay calm!" Kamek begged. "Please! The crown is just a prototype! H-Here. Let me take it off! It shouldn't stay on too long anyway, My King. It's meant as a temporary power-boost!"

"Wait!" I said, snatching Kamek out of the air when he started flying up to my head on his broom.

"Wait. Wait." I repeated.

Something… Something's hitting me.

Now that the surprise is gone it's…

Uhmmmmm….

Oh…..

It's not thoughts… but feelings. Feelings flood into my brain.

I'm not usually big on feelings. So this is something.

And there's more. Under those feelings. Something deep and strong. Something feral. Something that can't be denied.

The crown feels fixed to my head. I feel it connecting to my mind, like we're one. It's magic and my monster magic are jumbled together.

And I feel things. Powerful things in my guts.

Like a fire.

There's always fire in my belly, but not like this. This is like fire that's in every part of my body. This is too much fire, which I didn't think was possible.

This fire itches under my skin. It makes me restless. It is a fire that aches and needs something.

It is so powerful.

Kamek was wrong. It didn't just make me faster while keeping my power. It made me even more powerful.

I can feel all my power, but it's incredible. The fire in my gut is so hot I don't know what to do with it!

I took a deep breath. I watched in the mirror as my chest pushed out while my lungs filled with air.

I let the fire build up. I stoked it, and let it out in one big breath against the ceiling.

Fwoooooosh! The whole throne room lit up.

Even the Lava Bubbles thought it was too hot.

Even the dry bones thought it was too dry.

Kamek was cowering at my feet in awe and fear.

I feel powerful. I feel restless. I have to do bad things right now. I look like a human, but I'm more monster than ever. So I have to do some evil right away!

"Kamek." I said. "Get the Airship ready. Kidnap Princess Peach and bring her back, but I'm not coming with you."

"My King? You always come with, to gloat!" He asked in shock.

"I'm going to stay here and get ready." I said. My voice is smoother now, like velvet, but it's still deep. I am still commanding. "I'm going to surprise him with my new form. I don't want him to get any knowledge of it until it's too late." Thoughts. Complete, full thoughts enter my head. Words I didn't even know I knew come into me.

"C-Could it be? Did the **Super** Crown even make our King smarter?" Kamek gasped.

"I don't care. Just go!" I ordered.

"Y-Yes my Lord! Glory to King Koopa!"

This is it.

This is power, speed, intelligence, and fire.

Even Mario can't beat this.

This time, I win.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

So I'll comment on the last chapter now that I can't spoil the previous chapter.

The tone of Bowser's narration was kept purposefully simple and attempting to mimic the way he talks from the games.

As time goes on she might become more articulate and lewd in her descriptions.

The word **Super** is highlighted all the time, because usually when you play one of those Mario and Luigi RPG games, they have some kind of keyword that is always highlighted at the start. It's usually related to the core gameplay for that game. Like **Bros Attacks** and every time you see **Bros Attacks** come up it's in some bright color and highlighted.

So I was mimicking that as well.

Again, you can google Bowsette if you want images of her.

It's remarkable.

It's the best, most inspiring thing I've seen in a long time.

* * *

Chapter 2 - The Bridge

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed evilly.

Mario stood there, stunned.

That's right punk! I've mixed it up! I'm not a giant turtle. Now I'm a babe with horns, a tail, and I breathe fire!

I still have a my spiky black collar around my neck, and the bands on my arm and wrists. Those same spikes that used to be my calling card as a Giant Koopa have been re-sized to my new limbs. I'm not just a sexy babe. I have thorns too!

"So you've arrived, Mario!" I challenged.

I'm on the bridge again. Kamek often asks me why I keep putting bridges over molten lava moats.

It's because I feel like it.

He beat me on the bridge that first time. And after that I became obsessed.

I'm gonna keep fighting him on this bridge until I get him.

Besides, I keep mixing it up. Sometimes, even if he drops me in the Lava I have another form. I have Giga Bowser. Kamek helps sometimes. I have whatever.

This time, I have the Super Crown!

He's already confused. He's babbling on, wondering if I'm Peach.

I look so much like her.

But I'm big and busty.

Hah!

He's asking if I'm Peach's mother!

I guess I look like that.

And he doesn't know where to look!

Hahaha!

Yeah, I'm naked. My breasts are jutting out proudly. My fat nipples are actually stiff as diamond from the excitement of the oncoming fight.

I'm panting little embers of fire.

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Mario! He looks so dumb when he's flustered. He is shyly putting his gaze away from my naked, glorious body.

It's not as cool as my old Koopa body, but I'm still a King, baby! I have that majesty stuff!

Oh. Oh!

Look, he's darting little glances. Think I don't see you checking out these jugs?

Ahahahaha! He's kinda cute! He's blushing!

He wants an answer as to who I am.

I don't feel like going over the whole story as to how this happened to me.

Instead, I do what I always do. I take a deep breath and I roar.

I roar so loud that the castle shakes. The sound waves alone push Mario two feet back.

He lands with a crouch. One hand holding his hat onto his head.

And when he looks up at me he ain't shy no more.

He ain't looking at my tits or my hips, or my bare snatch.

He's glaring straight into my eyes, ready to fight.

Yeah.

That's right.

That's the look.

You recognize me. You know me. No matter what I look like. No matter if we're in space or back in time, or what ever else is happening.

You know me.

We've been doing this dance for years and years. People come and go.

But always it's you and me and this bridge.

And you hear me roar, but you don't cower.

You're the only one that never cowers. My roar only makes you more brave.

And we fight.

He's just such a slippery little punk. He's peppering me with fireballs. I guess he found a fire-flower somewhere, because he's in that skippy white uniform.

Yeah.

Just like me, Mario changes forms a lot. It's not just his clothes any more than this Super Crown is just a hat.

The fire flower sinks deep into his body and puts fire in his skin.

It's not as hot as mine but it's nimble and rapid.

Annoying!

But this time I'm also fast.

These human limbs aren't as menacing, but they're nimble!

With a balled up fist I knock the fire flower powerup out of him, and send the Hero rolling ass over head ten feet back.

Ah.

He sprung to his feet. Damn. It's so hard to put him down.

Ah?

Er. Did I knock him towards the axe?

Uh…

Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!

I scrambled over.

Normally there's no chance and I would only look on like a moron as he swings the axe at the ropes keeping this bridge up.

This time I dashed with all my might.

Flashes of every defeat ran through my eyes.

Falling, again and again, into the lava.

This new form is faster and stronger, and even more pretty.

Am I still gonna lose?

My heart was racing.

The bridge collapsed but I dove towards him with my arms outstretched.

I tackled him to the floor!

I collided with Mario in a sprawl of limbs. We're sent rolling around, undignified, on the floor, wrestling for dominance.

My crown stays miraculously on. In the confusing mess of sweaty limbs, I even catch one of his white gloved hands going for my Crown.

Tch! This guy! Clever guy! He's trying to remove my powerup!

But I slap his hand away.

This crown isn't going to just fall off. It's magic just like his fire-flower powers. It's fused to my identity. It's part of who I am now, and he'll have to beat it out of me. And I won't let him.

Kamek says that my new body is about 7'01. Which is extremely tall compared to a human.

Kamek also said that Mario is 5'01. I guess he comes up to my breasts, so I have the leverage over him. I am able to wrestle him and pin him down.

I'm still a monster. I'm still strong, so I have to win this wrestling match. I don't even know how he did that well against me in a contest of power.

That's Mario. Mysteriously, he always rises to the challenge. It's infuriating. It puts fear into my heart even when I can't possibly lose.

Because I often lose even when it should be impossible.

But I do it this time. I catch his wrists and pin them to the warm stone floor. We're both illuminated by the orange glow of the lava lake we had been fighting over. I grin and glare down to him. My hair is frazzled. My skin is glistening in a sweaty sheen.

I'm panting little puffs of smoke from excitement.

He looks up at me, defiant, but unable to struggle free.

…

Hah.

I mount him. My hips are over his.

His blue overalls feel coarse and rugged on my soft thighs.

But these soft thighs have power inside. And I have him under me. He can't move.

I look over, slowly, as if I can't believe it.

Hah. Ahahaha.

The bridge.

The bridge is gone but I'm still here.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed loudly. "I finally captured you, Mario!"

I laughed with my head thrown back.

I did it. I did it!

In my excitement from the fight the fire in my belly had become more violent than a hurricane. It was fighting to get out of me.

I roar again. I breathe fire at the ceiling until I'm out of breath.

But then it's not enough. It's not enough! It's driving me crazy!

I'm panting madly. My eyes are darting around, wild.

I keep staring at Mario. His sweat-sheened face. His rugged mustache.

Those fierce blue eyes.

He's struggling under me so helplessly.

Ahhhhh! My monster blood is boiling! This is amazing! This is the fucking best!

Mario.

Mario!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:In this chapter, you see more and more that her narration starts changing.

I have various long term lore plans for Bowsette and the Super Crown.

Of course, as always, the first and most important part is the smut.

Feel free to find some cowgirl pictures of Bowsette to appreciate before you read.

Bowsette!

Bowsette!

Bowsette!

Bowsette!

* * *

Chapter 3 - Hot and Needy

The temperature is… is getting higher?

I don't know. I'm already naked. My glorious nude body is here, looming over my foe. But I'm sweating and gasping for air.

It's getting… hot. My skin…

I'm burning up.

A shiny sheen of sweat has coated my body. My curvaceous body is glistening in the light of the lava pit beside us.

It's not the heat of lava that is making me sweat. That's nothing. The heat of battle has taken me.

Thrill. Victory.

I win. I captured Mario!

Haaa~

Haaahn~

My panting almost sounds sweet. It's not just the new, silky, feminine voice. It's the bliss inside of my voice that makes my gasps sound so sweet.

Blood boiling. Sweat poring. Skin itching.

Battle. Battle!

That's what a monster lives for!

A monster lives to do bad things!

A monster lives to defeat a Hero!

I never even imagined that such euphoria could exist!

Haaa~

Haaahn~

Mmmmmmn!

I flex my fingers that are pinning his wrists, just to feel my power over him. And it feels so dang good.

I wiggle my hips just to feel how my thighs can pin him. My naked, smooth thighs feel hot as I mount this pesky plumber.

I've subdued and **mounted him.** My hips grind into his possessively.

Ooooooouh! Look at him squirm!

Yeah!

Yeah! Ahn! Yes!

Take that!

I grind my hips into his worn out overalls.

Take that you damn goody-goody.

And that! You like that? You hate that?

He starts babbling nonsense in Italian.

Haaahn~

Yeah. Y-Yeah~

This. This feels awesome.

This feels amaaaaazing.

Is this how women feel? My slit is so wet and hot. All the unbearable heat that's running through my veins is moving towards that slippery slit.

Haaahn~

This wiggle also gyrated my ass. My fatty, plump ass bumped into something hard and…

FUCKING

HUGE.

This big hard lump that I instinctively know is just **all** that matters any more.

It feels so good on my slit.

Mario is panting underneath me, helpless. He's blushing. He's babbling itallian.

Did he always look so adorable? Those big blue eyes are the only thing that seems to cool down this boiling blood of mine.

Heat and fire under my skin. Flecks of sweat fly off of me as I **ride** my rival like a bitch in heat.

That big, nasty bump in his pants is grinding up against my slit.

My…

My **pussy**. My **cunt**.

I'm getting closer. Closer and closer.

To… To something!

Something huge! Something hot!

My head is getting fuzzy from all the need bouncing around.

Somehow the cold metal of Mario's zipper bounced against my clitoris. He **spanked** my clitoris.

"AHN!" I gasped sharply.

A sharp bolt of pleasure struck my brain.

White hot and penetrating. Pleasure like a lance.

It made me scream loud enough to shake the walls. My slit was drooling warm womanly cum all over Mario's pants.

Unbelievable Pleasure and release. Pleasure like someone's attacking me.

I almost go limp above him. I manage to resist turning to goo only only by the instinctive fear that he will free himself from my grip, wrest himself away from me, and **leave me.**

He's so strong. People don't know. He's really so beautifully strong that I have to be careful or he'll turn the tables on me and I can't have that. I have to have him. I have to keep him.

I put his wrists together with one of my hands, and pin them above his head.

My other, freed up, trembling womanly hand tugged and clawed at his clothes.

I tore his hat away and tossed it into the lava.

Oh, he has such soft hair. Yesss~ It feels good under my fingers.

Oh, what's going on?

His skin feels rough and rugged under my soft fingers. His mustache tickles and is mysteriously enchanting.

Not only are these sensations coming from my hands. I have his hard stiffy tenting up his trowsers, poking into my ass.

Everywhere I touch him sends shivers through my body.

Is it the crown? Is the crown making me feel this way? Is it womanhood that's making me feel this way?

I want to caress him. I want to milk him. I want to possess him.

All the while I feel joy and lust and something else seeping in through the crown.

Feelings were falling down from it, into my head.

OH Yes. Yesss~

It feels good but it's not enough.

My claws are gone, but these fingernails are just as sharp.

With movements that were insane with need, I hastily tore his clothes into tatters.

I came at him as if he were a wrapped up present.

Everywhere I tore, I revealed the man beneath me.

MMmmmmmn~

Oh yes. Yes, yes, yes!

He looks beautiful under my hips. He doesn't look fat. He's just broad and strong. He's not short, he's just right.

Everything's just right.

The hair on his chest is driving me wild. The definition of the muscles in those strong arms were now like a prize. Those same arms had beaten the crap outta me so many damn times but now I just wanted his hands on my hips. Hold my fucking hips!

My hands trace over the messy wet spot, where I had sprayed my womanly juices all over his dirty trousers.

Mmmmmm~

Oh, this was a prize beyond prizes.

I tore eagerly at his pants, leaving him in tattered rags. But OH!

His magnificant cock!

My jaw goes slack.

His long, thick cock springs free of the tatters that were once his trousers. It springs to life so storngly that it spanks my plump ass.

Haaahn~

Haaahn~

Haaahn~

He's saying something about Peach, but I'm distracted by those eyes again. I hover inches from his face, my mouth open as I take in big gulps of air. Even my tongue lolls out, I'm so desperately hot. I'm burning up.

Sweat is dripping from my face, onto him. In the reflection of his eye, I can see the madness in myself.

"Sut up about Peach." I moan.

My feminine voice, smooth like honey even drenched in a husky undertone of lust, still surprises me.

"Peach didn't marry you." I insisted. "She had the chance at Marrymore. She had the chance on the moon. She had the chance a million times. She don't want you and she sure don't want me. We'll never have her."

Yes. Yes. The doubt creeping into his eyes.

Yeesssss~

I'm going to fuck you til you pass out, little plumber. All that seed Princess Peach prick-teased into those heavy balls, I'm going to steal it all! I'm going to drain you dry. I'm going to ruin you!

I don't care anymore, about Peach. I don't even remember why I wanted to catch that princess anymore. It was a want that came from somewhere, and I never doubted it.

But wants fade like mists in the face of this need. This need that is taking over every part of my brain.

I don't even want to go back to my old body. That want fades like a dream, because I need to be a woman. I need these big tits and big hips, and plump lips, and a sweet voice. I need this long, shiny blonde hair. I need this radical hourglass figure. I need all these tools so that I can suck and fuck and drain and - and - and -

And this need that feels like it could swallow the whole planet whole.

"'ll be Peach." I promise with a moan. I think I would have promised him anything, to take that juicy shaft inside of me. "I'm your Peach now."

His cock seems to agree. His big, thick cock is burning hot on my ass.

With trembling hands I let go of Mario's wrists and needily run my hands over his shaft. I need both hands for this monstrosity he's been hiding between his legs.

I caress that big fucking thing. I position it so that I can judge it against my teeny tiny woman waist.

! #$$#%

It goes up to my breasts. It goes up to my breasts, what in the world?

I can almost nestle his pretty purple cock-head between my tits, sitting upright on top of him.

Yes. Yessss~

I love the thrill of violence. I love the thrill of battle.

It's nothing to this. Staring at this huge shaft. Having to hunch forwards so that I can stare past my swaying breasts, at the angry purple head.

All the while I wonder if it can possibly fit. In that moment taking this monster cock into my little virgin slit is making my heart race more than when I routinely try to conquer the world.

Because… it's so scary.

I - I can take anything. I'm the greatest. I'm the Queen - King - whatever.

I can take it.

But it's so big.

But I need it so bad.

But it's so fat and imposing.

But that's what makes it look so delicious.

I need it.

I need it.

I need it.


End file.
